No Immunity
by FetishMaster
Summary: It seems Luffy has angered the cyborg a little too much. Franky decides to give him a reminder. WARNING: Contains punishment. As in, spanking. Don't like? DON'T READ! This I mean, not anything at all.


**{Author's Note: This first request is actually from a dear personal friend of mine. Who was so bashfully cute when she asked. Thanks for the Skittles payment, darlin'! I love tasting the rainbow with my half-gayness! O/w/O. If you didn't read my summary, this is a spanking story. You know...the thing your grandma/grandpa always threatens you with and your parents are too afraid to do. Ha...not my parents. It was justice, though. I was a huuuuuge prick during my innocent years.}**

**-This is pre-timeskip, btw-**

Luffy sucked his lips inward when he realized what he had just done. Done again that is.

Franky's work-space was destroyed by the captain's fault for the fifth time this week.

How Luffy managed it this many times was only a feat that this trouble-magnet could do.

He had just about the same excuse this time as the last four times.

Hijinks gone awry with Usopp.

They were playing face-punch tag today.

Not really fair for poor Usopp's non-rubbery face, which was why he was coming back at Luffy with sniper bomb vengence.

The captain was going to hide quietly still in the work space until Usopp's rage cooled.

However, with Luffy's ever hyper hands, quiet and still was out of the question.

Wanting to see what the awesome proto-types that Franky left un-wittingly out in the open would do, Luffy had to touch them.

What a domino effect that turned out to be.

Franky's poor shop was decorated with near annihilation.

Again.

His hard effort proto-types and blue-prints got the worst of it, of course.

So here was Luffy staring at his work of destruction.

He knew Franky was going to let out a good rant for this.

The cyborg gave him a good scolding yesterday. A promise of divine punishment was snapped off as well.

Luffy was just praying the soon to be fuming shipwright wouldn't go convince Sanji to ban him from dinner.

Reminding himself of food made him remember where Franky would soon be returning from his snack time.

Luffy wondered if he could sneak out of here and get someone to help him clean the mess before the cyborg returned.

Too bad it was too late.

The poor captain nearly walked right into the exact person he didn't want to turn around and see.

The boy gulped and slowly looked up.

Franky had his gaze stuck on the destruction of the room, but the rage of his eyes still managed to meet Luffy's.

With the cyborg frozen, Luffy tried to tip-toe around him.

No luck.

Franky's large hand pushed the culprit back in front.

"**Straw-hat**," the cyborg sternly spoke to which Luffy nervously laughed.

"...**Again**?...," he spoke a second time, eyes still not in contact. The tone of his voice feeling a little more creepy, though.

"Uh...," Luffy didn't really know what to say besides something impulsive.

"**Another accident?...Because five's a charm**," Franky almost growled as his eyes finally locked on to Luffy's nearly puppy sized ones.

"...I'm sorry...," Luffy shrank into his shoulders a little. A slight chill going down his spine from the direct eye contact.

"Oh...no," Franky glared as he slammed the door,"...**you're not**..."

Luffy jumped but then nervously grinned at Franky.

Stone faced.

Another chill went down the teen's back. It was very unusual for a captain to be nervous of his crew-mate.

"Luffy, I know you are the captain...," Franky began to speak a little more calmly. Luffy noticed his name being used instead of "Straw-hat". He was really hoping the cyborg wasn't about to go over his captain and get him banned from food.

"...but I think you forget that you _are_ the captain! Captains aren't childish or destroy their own ships for heaven's sake!" Franky scolded him for the fifth time this week.

"I'm...I'm sorry," Luffy hung his head,"I'll try to fix it..."

"Ah no, no, no," Franky snapped," I've had it with you this week. I promised you punishment yesterday if you did this again."

Luffy's heart sank as he was sure Franky was about to mention his fear of food deprivation.

"Since you so badly have a case of the child-klutz going on, I'm going to punish you like one," the cyborg declared.

"Please, don't send me to bed without dinner," Luffy silently thought in panic.

"I'm going to tan your hide," Franky folded his arms.

Luffy blinked. "Huh? ...Are...are you serious?" he said with a tilt of his head.

"Completely," the cyborg responded,"...I'm sure you've gotten your behind whipped before."

"You're gonna spank me?" Luffy was not expecting that.

"Yep," Franky sounded so blunt. The cyborg walked past the dazed captain.

Luffy was shocked about it but knew physical slaps almost had no effect on him. The idea of a spanking still scared his kid-like spirit but he could pretty much get away, with debt payed and scott free.

"Straw-hat, c'mere," Franky snapped him out of his daze.

Luffy stepped over to him with a little bit of nervousness, despite knowing he shouldn't be hurt.

"Do you actually accept this punishment? Or would you rather be grounded from food?" Franky asked knowing the other option Luffy would be terrified of.

Luffy gasped. "I accept this one!" he meekly blurted out.

"Alright...," Franky gestured to the only table left standing,"... bare your butt and bend over the table."

"...Bare!" Luffy sounded confused.

"You've only had it coming...or should I stroll to the kitchen?" Franky asked and acted as if he was going to go to the kitchen.

Within a second Luffy had slammed himself on the table with his bottom ready to recieve punishment.

Franky turned back around shaking his head at the goofy captain. Which looking at this captain now, he almost did look like a kid. Bend over the edge of the table with his pants lowered just below his behind and his feet tip-toed on the ground. He was looking staight ahead with a very angry pout as well.

Franky leaned over and pick up a ruler shaped piece of metal, and placed his other large hand on Luffy's back.

"Alright, Strawhat, sorry for this," he said as he suddenly heated up the piece of metal with a little bit of fire breath.

Luffy heard the strange noise and tried to peek over his shoulder,"What was tha..AYE!"

Franky had slapped the hot metal across Luffy rear causing a good sting. It wasn't hot enough to do third degree burn damage, but a perfect kind of burn for a thought-to-be-immune rubber butt.

Luffy was caught off gaurd and nearly stood up, if it wasn't for Franky's hand pushing him down.

"Didn't expect that did you?" Franky asked,"I'm not stupid, you know. I knew your little butt thought it could get away."

Luffy tensed up a bit realizing his foolish mistake and prepared for the next sting to come.

And it did.

Luffy couldn't help but flinch.

He didn't like spankings. He remembered getting a good few before he ate the Gomu Gomu fruit. His mischievous self loved the immunity the fruit gave him afterwards.

Now as Franky planted a good four more swats down, Luffy felt like he was dragged back in time.

It was really stinging. And the sound was like he remembered: Scary.

His behind had faint pink marks where the piece of metal had struck him.

Luffy let out a very small worried whimper as he grapped the other edge of the table in nervousness, having a feeling he was going to get a well over-due whooping.

Franky obliged as he slightly heated up the metal some more and smacked Luffy's behind a little harder.

"Aai!" Luffy yelped noticing the notch up.

SWAP! "Yow!"

SMACK! "EE!"

THWAP! "Ah!"

Franky was striking across both cheeks at once going from right below the tail bone, to the middle area, to the lower part of his bottom.

Once he gave each part a good three smacks, he began to swat one side at a time. Closer to the side of the rear, but still on the fleshy part.

He started with the left cheek, giving it a whopping five licks. Then switched to the right to give it the same.

Luffy had tensed up a lot more by then and had his legs bent slightly off the ground.

"Ooow!" he whined with watery eyes,"...Franky...I'm sorry."

"No you're not," Franky replied giving three smacks across both cheeks at once again as an extra reply.

"Ooooow! Yes, I am!" Luffy protested. Franky gave him an extra hard slap which made a few tears fall down Luffy's face.

"I won't destroy your work shop anymore!" Luffy sniffled.

"You've said that everyday this week," the cyborg sighed and cracked the metal down hard again.

"Aaaow! Okay...I'll be more careful next," the captain cried,"...I promise...though I might break a _few_ things."

Franky was about to give him another smack but paused.

"That's pretty honest," the cyborg replied.

Luffy wiped the few tear streaks off his face.

"Is it over yet?" he asked meekly.

"No."

SMACK!

"GAAH!"

"Now it is," Franky declared. He had a hint of laughter in his voice,"...Okay, Strawhat, you can get up."

Luffy complied and stood up. He pulled the back of his pants up and frowned at Franky.

"Hey don't be mad at me now," Franky raised an eyebrow,"Your the one who destroyed my stuff."

Luffy pouted at him.

"I said I was sorry," he childishly mumbled.

Franky rolled his eyes, though he was smiling.

"Get your butt out of here," he nudged.

"It's my ship," Luffy snobbed his nose up as he walked out.

"That I built, you little monkey, now get," Franky pushed him ahead.

As they were leaving the room, Luffy pulled the now cool piece of metal out of Franky's hand.

"Hey, can I beat Usopp with this? He's trying to shoot me, you know," Luffy asked.

"...Sure, go ahead."

"...Awesome."

**A/N: DO DO DO THE END. **

**There you go un-named pain freak. :D **

**I'm kidding. I love you, Missy. **

**Give me more yellow Skittles next time. It's unjust that I get all these red ones. **

**YELLOW. Like Mello's hair, when it's in the right light...because it changes tones a lot. Btw, my hand is mulit-colored now. Pervs are thinking something different I bet. **


End file.
